So I Fall In Love
by LunaPhelpsMalfoy
Summary: Petit Drarry un peu sale sur les bords. Vous êtes prévenus .
1. Annonce

Salut! Suite à un problème avec mon PC, je suis obligée de réécrire l'histoire sur le site. Mais l'histoire sera la même ! Voilà, je compte reposter l'introduction demain ou après demain. Et pour me faire pardonner, je vous posterai le chapitre 1 Vendredi  
ou samedi ! LunaPhelpsMalfoy


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour cet énorme retard, j'avais pas le cœur à écrire ces temps ci. Mais, en regardant Le seigneur des Anneaux, Aragorn m'a dit qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir. Alors voila !

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages m'appartiennent, tout est à J.K Rowling. Pour l'histoire, c'est moi !

Réponse aux reviews :

Coco : La voila la suite ! :)

Stizzie : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir *bisous d'amour*

Noxandlumos68 : Voila la suite 3

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite !

POV Drago

Oh, bonjour readers ! Je m'appelle Drago, blablabla, histoire d'amour, bla-bla-bla flashback !

21h45, tour de Gryffondor, Dortoir .

POV Harry .

Je jouais avec une maquette de l'éclair de feu que Fred&George m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. J'essayais de penser à autre chose, mais mes pensées se tournaient indéniablement vers lui. Sa peau parfaite, sans imperfection, ses cheuveux angéliques  
et fins, blonds platine, ses yeux gris orageux ... En soupirant, j'attrapa le balais miniature et le fourra dans ma poche. Je regardait au loin, scrutant le ciel étoilé. Ces milles étoiles me font penser à ses yeux... Puis je me rappelle que me convaincre  
que je déteste Drago ne m'aidera pas à le sortir de ma vie. Et puis, est-ce que j'en ai vraiment envie ?... Non bien sûr que non ! Il... faut repartir sur de bonnes bases et puis... MERDE ! Comment je suis sensé annoncer ça à l'autre con ! "Ouais  
salut Malfoy ! J'ai envie de te pécho, alors si tu pouvais oublier les 6 premières années de ta vie ça serai pas mal !"

-Qu'est-ce tu fous Harry ?

-Rien Ron, rien...

-Tu penses à Malfoy, c'est ça ?

-Mouais...

Je me lève, met mon pyjama et le glisse dans les couvertures, et me dit :

-(allez Harry! Demain c'est le premier jour des vacances !")

Lendemain

POV Harry.

-Hellooooooo Harry!

-Oh, salut Ginny.

*alerte rouge, alerte rouge, groupie Ginny en approche*

-Ça va ?

-Heu...

-Mais laisse le à ce pauvre Harry ! Tu sais très bien qu'il est gay, alors arrête de secouer ta paire de fesses sous son nez!

Note à moi même : Payer une chocogrenouille à Ron pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Soulagé, je regarde Ginny s'éloigner, son regard incandescent pointé vers Ron. Ron lève les yeux au ciel, et me chuchote à l'oreille :

-Regarde , sa majesté a ouvert les portes de son château.

POV Drago

ACCUEILLEZ LE ROI MAL...

Oups, sorry ^^'. Mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est Blaise Zabini (mon bff, ZabZab, comme j'aime l'appeler), qui dit que je suis le roi de Poudlard, et le roi du cœur d'Harry. Ça ne me déplaît pas, je ... HEUUUUUUUU... *s'enfuie en courant* . Vous savez,  
tout les matins, je fais exprès d'arriver en retard ( mais pas trop , on est pas des sagouins) dans la grande salle pour que Potter puisse baver sur mon physique parfait. Car oui, je sais que Potter a un faible pour moi . Et j'ai un faible pour lui,  
mais je ne pourrai sortir avec lui UNIQUEMENT si il s'habillait mieux, et si il prenait soin de lui. Car bon, faut se le dire, il est pas dégueulasse le con! Mais bon, quand il sera mieux habillé et que j'oublierai cette poignée de main lors de ma  
première année que je pourrais sortir avec lui. En attendant je me masturbe en pensant à son petit cul bien moulé ... Qui m'appartiendra un jour. Mais vous vous dites :"pourquoi te freiner autant Malfoyinou?" Déjà y'a que ZabZab qui peut m'appeler  
comme ça et c'est parce que j'ai une réputation à tenir moi ! Je sort avec des beaux gosses bien sapés ! Et tant que Potter ne sera pas bien sapé, je le ragarderai et j'éviterai de lui sauter dessus pour le violer. Ça serai con quand même .

Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à mettre une review 3

Kiss Kiss, LPM :)


End file.
